Storz-type outlets are used for quickly connecting and disconnecting fire hoses to fire hydrants and pumps. Exemplary Storz-type outlets and caps for sealing such outlets are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,387,320; 6,733,045; 6,450,542; 6,447,027; and 6,102,444.